The Puppy and the Kitten
by Der Verructe Spatenwahnsinnige
Summary: Cute and Cuddly two-shot. Blu and Jewel are in their nest, engaging in their usual, loving activities. Or not? Something I dreamed up a little while ago. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Adorable little one-shot idea I had. Nothing too special. Don't ask how Blu and Jewel know what cats and kittens are and how they behave, or if birds get colds, and can sneeze... Just go with it... Consider this an entry to make up for the lack of uploads recently. I'm tryin... But procrastination.**

The Evening view of Rio De Janeiro is a true sight to behold. The setting sun casts its last golden rays over the bay, lighting up the landscape with a warm glow. It was a time where the sun lost its contact with the land, and was presented another country to shroud in light by the rotation of the planet.

This was a time where all animals, humans and birds alike were to rest their heads for the night, after a day of fun in the sun. It was also a time for nocturnal animals to come on out of their holes and find food for themselves. But this isn't a documentary, I'm not Sir David Attenborough, Blu and Jewel aren't nocturnal, and I'm not one to go on and on about nothing in particular.

Wait...

Okay, moving on. Blu had been out doing whatever for a while, and had left Jewel at home, in the hollow, but after running his errand, he returned home to his beautiful, feathered bride. He came in to land on the rim of their shared hollow, as quiet as a mouse. Upon seeing Jewel, was when the light came back into his day, after it had gone out due to him leaving.

"Hey, sweetie." Came Blu's elegant, American edged voice, inciting a smile on Jewel's pretty face as soon as she knew whom was speaking to her.

"Good evening, handsome." Replied Jewel, in her honey rich, feminine tone. Her voice was soft, and beautiful, and pleased Blu's ears to no end. It was one of his favourite things about her. She was sat comfortably in a nest inside the hollow, big enough for two birds. It was where Blu and Jewel slept together.

"Aw. You..." He scoffed, brushing off her compliment.

"Yes. Me." Chuckled Jewel, "How are you? Did you have fun at the club?"

"Yeah. It was a bit boring without you, though... How are you feeling, any better?"

Jewel inhaled, and the noise she made as she did so, indicated that she was still really rather caught up with her cold, the other thing that indicated the status of her health being not excellent, was the fact that after she received an intake of air, she let out a loud sneeze.

"Ohh... Here." Said Blu, plucking a leaf from the floor and using it to wipe Jewel's pretty face.

"Ahh... Thank you." Cooed Jewel, gratefully.

"Anything for you, beautiful. Now, let's get ourselves comfortable, hmm?" Inquired Blu, smiling warmly at his mate.

Jewel didn't really take this the way Blu expected her to. "No... No... Don't come any closer..."

Blu was a little shocked, he asked her "Why not?"

"I don't want to make you sick, too... I'd feel bad about it..." Sighed Jewel.

"Well... I need to cuddle with my beautiful mate, so if I get sick, its on me." He insisted, flicking the slightly sodden leaf out of the hollow entrance. "Tulio said you wouldn't be ill for much longer anyways, so you're probably fine. This is just the 'tail end' of the illness. If you will."

"Ohhhh... Okay..." Said Jewel, caving in.

And so, Blu stepped into the nest next to Jewel, and in return, Jewel leaned against him, and her eyes reflexively closed. Her left wing raised from its standard position at her side, and slowly, gently, draped over Blu's back. Blu's right wing did the same thing, and rested over hers. He rolled onto his left side, thus, pulling Jewel onto her right, and then extended his left wing, and placed it on the side she was laying on, and Jewel did the same thing, so that the two birds were laying in the nest facing one another, with their wings against their sides.

As the feeling of contact seeped into their minds, and the pleasure set in, they both sighed and pulled one another closer.

"Oh Blu... What did I do to deserve you?" Breathed Jewel.

"Simple. You hatched." Answered Blu, simply.

"Aww. I'd kiss you, but..."

"...But what?"

"But I'm ill, silly..."

"I don't care, as I say... Nothing can impact your luscious taste..." Purred Blu, suavely.

"If you say so-" Was all Jewel could say, before Blu had locked his beat inside of hers. Their heartbeats increased in speed dramatically as the kiss continued. Blu was quite right; even while Ill, Jewel tasted simply divine, and for Jewel, it was Blu's sweet, savoury flavour that eased the pain in her throat, and chest.

After a full minute of kissing, Blu broke off.

"My predictions were correct. Nothing can ruin your heavenly flavour." Said Blu, his voice lowered to a whisper, so as to improve the rate of drowsiness in their systems, so that they could both sleep, very soon.

"You taste simply delicious, yourself, handsome." Chuckled Jewel, quietly, then she faced away from him.

Curious, Blu took her up on this. "Mm. What has caught your eye? Is something the matter?"

"Huh? No." Replied Jewel, making only brief eye contact, before breaking it, to stare at the ceiling.

"I know that look... Something is the matter... You can speak to me, sweetie. You know I'll listen." Inquired Blu, kindly, raising his right wing from Jewel's side, to her cheek. She moved her head against his wing, and said, simply,

"Blu, we have to break up..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Two in one night. I spoil you guys rotten. ;)**

**Tough Love - 6 coming soon. **

Jewel's last comment had left Blu absolutely stunned. Why did they have to break up? Why would Jewel be so sudden?

Blu just sat there, in the nest, shocked. Looking at Jewel, and a tear welled up in his eye. The thing that got him the most, was that Jewel was just smiling.

"B... Bu-But... Why? Why woul-"

"I need a macaw for a mate, and you..."

Blu just couldn't take in her words... He was a what?

"...are a puppy!"

Silence. Blu let out a sigh of relief, and Jewel wiped his eye.

"Don't do that... Ever again..." Scolded Blu.

"But... It's true, you are a puppy." Giggled Jewel. "I got you good."

"Well... How do you work that out?" Inquired Blu.

"Ah... Well, before we go to sleep for the night, if we have just eaten, you'll double check that you got rid of the core, and then you'll be careful to remove any leaves, and you'll arrange the objects that you have in your little pocket thing that you keep handy. And, when you do this, it kinda reminds me of the way puppies will run around in little circles before they go to sleep." Said Jewel, much to Blu's surprise.

"I do not, do I?" He asked.

"You do, I'm not joking."

"It's just because I like to be tidy."

"Perhaps... But, how about, when you do get into the nest, the first thing you do, is sniff me."

"I do not!" Exclaimed Blu, but not in a frustrated manner.

"You do, too!"

"I guess it's just because you smell so nice, and fresh..." He complimented.

"Aww... Thank you, sweetie." Purred Jewel, lovingly, before adding "Still not convinced?"

"Not really. Do enlighten me..."

"Well, if we have visitors, like, if Nico and Pedro or Rafi come to visit, you'll never sit around. You'll come to the entrance, and greet them." Said Jewel.

"That's just good manners."

"Ahh... I guess so. But, It still makes you a puppy."

"I see..."

"When I bring food, you always hang around me. If you were a little shorter and fuzzier, I would probably be dropping little bits on the floor for you." Chuckled Jewel, her eyes fixed in a solid gaze with Blu's.

"I'm a bit of a gut bucket. I'm always hungry." Replied Blu.

"You are! I'll have my work cut out feeding you, and our children, when we do decide to have them." Giggled Jewel.

"Perhaps so, and do carry on."

"No matter if it's been a week since you've seen me, or just five minutes, you always come running." Said Jewel.

"Running?"

"Well... Not quite, running, per se. But, you come over, and you wrap your wings around me, and give me a kiss." She told him, and after she said this, Blu gave her a quick kiss, and said "You don't like my kisses?"

"No, it's not that. I do love kisses from my big old puppy." Admitted Jewel.

"Well, you can stick to Blu, because I'm still not convinced..."

"Really? Okay then... Roll over." Ordered Jewel.

"Ah, is that necessary?"

"Yes. Absolutely. You don't get to be the big spoon, tonight. I'm the big spoon."

And so, Blu released his hold on her sides, and laid on his back, and Jewel turned to face him, lying on her right side.

When he turned onto his back, Jewel said "Stay." And Blu just looked at her, incredulously. "Good boy!" She praised.

Blu rolled his eyes at her, and gave her a smile.

"So, how about this? Do you like it when I reach over and rub your belly?" She inquired, draping her left wing over his stomach, before starting up a stroking motion, and gradually getting faster, though not so fast that she strained herself.

Blu tried to hide how much he liked it, but his face betrayed him.

"Yeah... I see your face, Blu, you're loving this." She laughed, picking up the pace a little more.

"Wow! You really _do_ like this..." Added Jewel, as Blu let his facial position tell a story of how much he enjoyed having his belly rubbed.

"That's... That's enough, now." Insisted Blu. "As much as I am enjoying this..."

"Not quite... I can tell you're still not convinced." Said Jewel.

"Nope." Answered Blu.

"Very well. Lie with your back against me." Demanded Jewel, playfully.

"Alright, then." Said Blu, doing as she said. He was enjoying the amount of love she was in the process of showering him with, and never wanted the night to end.

He laid against Jewel's front, the back of his head resting against Jewel's comfortable breast, as they both laid on their right sides.

"How about this? Do you like it when... I massage behind your ears?" She inquired, lifting both wings, and attempting to use her primaries to massage the feathery spots near where Blu's listening appendages were located.

"Hmm... No leg twitching, but you absolutely like that, too."

Blu admitted defeat, and said "Yes... I do."

"Well, need I go on?" She asked.

"You." "Are." "A puppy." She said, in succession. For each pause in-between words, Jewel planted a kiss on Blu's cheek, so, by the time she had sounded out her sentence in individual words, she had laid three tender kisses on his face.

"Alright... Alright..."

"But, you're my puppy. And you're a good boy."

"I see... I don't tend to do a lot of barking."

"Suits me. Now, be my good boy, and let me give you a kiss." She said, turning him over so that they were facing each other while lying on their sides once more.

But now, it was Blu's turn. As Jewel went in to kiss him, he raised his right wing, and blocked her with it, stopping the kiss before it arrived at home. Jewel's smile vanished, and her eyes, which had reflexively closed, shot open, revealing her famous irises: twin pools of electric blue housing two love-dilated pupils.

"Let me challenge you, on that..."

Jewel's suave smile returned, and she looked at him in that special way that only true lovers admire one another. "Oh? And what's that..."

"If I am a puppy, then you, gorgeous, are a kitten." He said, simply.

"Oh yes? And how did you work that out, mister puppy?" She answered, a distinct, playful slyness edged her voice.

"Simple... Only a kitten can be as adorable as you."

"Is that so?"

"Absolutely. No bird can possibly look quite as enchanting, quite as adorable." Cooed Blu, his right wing brushing against her cheek in a single, clean, tender motion.

"Okay... That's one thing. What else?"

"Uhh..." Stammered Blu. It was clear that he wasn't as used to complimenting as Jewel.

"Would it have something to do with my talons, at all?" She inquired, silently helping him along his way.

"Ah, yes. Now that you do mention it. Your talons are razor sharp. Quite like that on most felines. Specifically, lionesses."

"So, I'm no longer a kitten? I'm a lioness now?" She teased.

"Ah... No, you're... A mix of both. You're a... A lioness kitten. But you can go wild whenever you desire." He replied, picking up a bit of steam now.

"Well... You must be right. I'm pretty convinced. I've always felt in touch with my... feline... side." She purred. (No pun intended)

"It shows." He chuckled.

"There is one other thing, though. It's something I've learnt by being in contact with that part of me. My, feline, part."

"And that would be?" Inquired Blu.

"Let me show you. It's simple, really." She told him.

Jewel released her grasp on him, and scooted back to the edge of the nest, and laid against it, before turning slightly, so that she was a 70 degree angle to him, like someone would lay in a hot-tub, her taloned feet against his side. Blu shifted into a similar position, laying beside her, using the rim of the nest as a pillow. While it nullified the need for Jewel to move, Blu didn't know what she was up to, or where she was going.

She then set about laying her trap.

Jewel laid against the rim of the nest, and raised both of her wings above her neck, like the Firebird emblem on the hood of the Smokey and the Bandit Trans Am. (Google it.) To begin the next part of the trap, she stretched herself out to appear as tall and tempting as possible.

Blu was curious as to what she was doing, and voiced his concern. "What are you doing, Jewel?"

"Just getting comfortable..." She said, innocently.

Blu was acutely aware of what was happening in the nest. Jewel had given him an excellent full view of her body, and his male instincts took over him. He put his left wing around her back, and rolled to the right so that he rubbed right up against her, and laid out his right wing, across her breast, and began to do as she had done to him, earlier. He breathed in to say "Let's see how you like it." But Jewel simply grabbed him, pulled him into her even more, and kissed him deeply. The two birds revelled in the experience, their hearts beating faster once again. Clipped moans of pleasure emerged from their beaks, and within the minute, Jewel broke the kiss.

"Did that prove it?" She asked.

"Did what prove what, exactly?" Inquired Blu, confused.

"Hmm... Let me lay it out for you. It's a trap." She told him.

"Step one. Find a victim." She said, looking at Blu.

"Step two. Close your eyes, and look sleepy, comfortable, and at peace." She continued, doing what she said. Resting against the nest's rim, and getting into the same position she had, earlier.

"Step three. Display the fluffy belly, and wait..." Finished Jewel, with her eyes closed, and in a relaxed position.

Blu began to catch on. "Ahh... I see..."

She didn't say another word.

And so, when Blu reached out with his right wing, as soon as it came into contact with Jewel's soft belly, she pounced, 'biting' his beak, and dancing with his tongue.

After she broke off their third kiss, Jewel gave Blu a tender, loving smile, and said "My illness seems to have... Worn off..."

"Oh? Did I not tell you you would be fine?" Teased Blu.

"You did, but... I didn't know I would feel quite this good... Thank you." She cooed.

"T'was a pleasure, my beautiful kitten." Chuckled Blu.

The two birds, drunk on their love, slipped into the nest, and got into a more comfortable position. They faced one another, lying on their sides as they did earlier, and pulled each other close. Their actions became slower, and more tender, as their systems wound down for a relaxing sleep.

Blu, from his close position from Jewel, leaned his head forward, and nuzzled his face against hers, the eyes of both birds closed, savouring the moment, as if it would be the last time they experienced such a thing. At the same time, Blu caressed Jewel's upward side with his right wing, and he soon heard a familiar noise. A quiet cooing, which could be interpreted as a purr. A noise that developed in the back of Jewel's throat when she was happy.

"Hey..." Whispered Blu, "That's another thing..."

"And, what's that?" Asked Jewel, also whispering.

"You're purring."

"I'm just happ- Ohh..." She giggled.

"See? You are a kitten."

"Yeah... And you are a puppy..."

"I suppose so..."

"But, hey... I love you, my handsome little puppy." Whispered Jewel, as she continued to 'purr'.

"And I love you, too, my gorgeous little kitten." Whispered Blu, going in for the last kiss of the day. It was quick, but no less full of love.

Once it was broke off, Blu finished the happy experience.

"Goodnight, Kitten."

"Goodnight, Puppy."

**The End**


End file.
